SGT Frog Ultimate Era
by Continual123
Summary: Keroro and the rest of the platoon faces through every danger and evil and . . . Hahaha, I'm just kidding, It's the same ordeal that happens to them every day with their plan of invasion.
1. Kydede

Keroro sat down building his Gundam singing his title theme song. "Kero kero kero, Iza susume chikyuu shinryaku seyo . . ." Then he heard the alarm ring with a hologram showing a keronian. "Keroro, We have new recruits and are sendng them to every platoon even class F. I remembered you getting a message from your platoon asking for a nurse, and we are sending her to you so good luck." "Wait, what message?" But the hologram went off, "Well time for a meeting with this gal." After everyone met inside the base where everyone was reluctantly standing, "Well then since everyone is here," Then the door opened with Dororo, "You forget me again Keroro-kun." he said sobbing, "Ahh you're here, anyway, we have a new recruit as a nurse." Everyone perked up surprised, " Welcome to our new recruit, Kydede." Then a cute Keronian with dark blue and lightblue color. "Hello everyone, I am here as a nurse for the A.R.M.P.I.T. platoon." "So Kydede why did you decide to become a nurse for the Keronian army?" "Well I was inspired by the Garuru's platoon especially Pururu." "Well then let's get back to. . ." A large intruder alarm ringing across the base. "Uncle! An intruder is coming in very high speed." "Kukuku, apparently it is Viper's Uncle cousin." "I shall destroy the A.R.M.P.I.T, platoon once and for all!" He crashed through the ceiling holding his weapon."Well, apparently a new member shall not be under your command for long!" He blasted his ray gun at her and she started to scream. When the lights went down Keroro blocked the strike of the shot. "Did Keroro finally changed his ways" Then Keroro went to pick up his Gundam box, "Well he almost ruined it." Keroro whispered to himself, but Kydede stared at Keroro with hearts in her eyes. "Oh Keroro," Giroro finally finished off Viper and left him to rot." "UGHH, Curse you Keroro." Viper muttered "Well then this is warm welcome and now let me sho you the rest of the base."Keroro said. HE grabbed her hand and led her upstairs, "Oh Keroro, you are holding my hands with your hand." She whispered to herself with sweat. As the platoon just sat there congratulating their newest member, in a mysterious screen, someone was flicking a coin with a devilish smile, "Silent for the beginning but the end is near, we shall meet in the battlefield Kululu."


	2. The Introduction

After a couple of days with Kydede, something was stirring, "Hmm. Time to cause trouble." Then someone typing down on a computer setting commands and settings. Kululu saw the hack entering the computer, "Well what a bother, time to get rid of this flea, click." But the computer was still being downloaded, "Well then, it is not going down without a fight." Then the entire base began to flicker across the room. "What the frog is happening here?" Keroro said. "Tick Tok, goes the clock i say." A voice said, "Let's play a game Keroro." Then every door began to be in lock down. "AHH! What is happening." Tamama shouted. "What primitive defense system. Now time to have some fun." Then the heating system went up boiling everyone. "Kululu! What is happening?" "Well then, this is getting more fun." Kululu immediately went to his room typing away in his computer. "Heh, heh, how can sergeant even be weak not to notice his defense system, well then time for the checkmate, but then everything turned into a fritz, "I won't let you get away, Kukuku." He immediately went to work connecting every code and hack. "Wel then I shall consider this a stalemate." Then Kululu's screen blew off smashed glass everywhere. "This is just a small taste of my terror now get ready for a big wave is coming." Then the hacker vanished everything going back into order. "Kululu, are you all right?" "Ku, he is more advanced than I thought, this is getting interesting, excuse me while I go." As he stood up, he collapsed into the floor. "Kululu!" They carried Kululu to the emergency room where Kydede was standing, "Kululu is injured!" I'll check for any body damage." She took him away after hours, she came back with the report. "Well it seems that Kululu suffered from the explosion, but he is fine for now." Then everyone relaxed for his friend. Then in the ceiling someone was sobbing, "Keroro-kun worrie for Kululu, but not when I was sick." Then far off in the dark room he was flipping a coin. "The Introductories are over, but the game is just beginning. Hehehe." He immediately started typing on his computer. In Kululu's lab, He started working at night, "Kukuku, this guy is annoying need to see what he is doing." He immediately typed the computer looking at the screen, on the screen there was a symbol. "Kukuku, well then this is interesting?"


End file.
